dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Iocus Melpomene
Iocus Melpomene is a bonus character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from A.F.E. Holding the lowest title of Jester among the rulings Knights of Haven, his ownership of an unusual clockwork mask has resulted in him possessing powers that can bend and control time in numerous ways; powers granted to him by the Nexus "Verthandi", one of the legendary machine gods. Manipulating the timeline of his world to steer events towards his chosen outcomes, he imparts and averts tragedy in equal measure. Appearance Iocus's default appearance, Time Jester, has him wear a large purple cloak over a black coat, and a belt that holds a dagger. His head is covered by a large bronze and silver mechanical mask with routinely moving gears. His alternate costume, Clockbreaker, gives him a new mask built wholesale from silver gears, that covers his mouth but not his eyes. His cloak is grey and contains a single large golden emblem. His second alternate costume, Victor Von Iocus, has Iocus cosplay the Marvel villain "Doctor Doom". Gallery File:NeA-IocusEmblem.png|Iocus' Emblem File:NeA-Verthandi.png|Verthandi File:NeA-VictorVonIocus.png|YOU HAVE NO HOPE! File:QuartzAndObsidian.png|:D File:8vsIocusTwoTone.png|''"A chibi? Perish the thought. I am more than that!"'' File:NeA-Acedia&Goldbrand.jpg|Behind masks and arms, they hide their true selves. ;Alts Story 7th Cycle= A disorientated Iocus finds himself summoned by the Embodiment, whose attempt to strip him of all memory is quickly reversed when Iocus regains his link with Verthandi, albeit heavily weakened due to Iocus' presence in an unfamiliar dimension. Iocus and Verthandi mentally converse, and Iocus agrees to search for the Embodiment and investigate its current activity across the alien world. Iocus' wanderings lead him to meet Ser Vox Bolverk, who mistakes him for a new Warrior of Madness and begins giving him orders. Iocus can only stare in disbelief at the man, which only serves to increase Bolverk's aggression and frustration, eventually causing Bolverk to attack Iocus with the intent of disciplining him. Taken off guard and unable to exploit any openings by stopping time due to Bolverk's lightning-fast reactions, Iocus finds himself slowly overwhelmed. Defeated, Iocus lay on the ground while internally debating the risks of attempting to turn back time in his current condition, before Bolverk grabs his arm and pulls him back up. Bolverk encourages Iocus that he'll be a great soldier some day, leaving Iocus again in a state of silent disbelief, before bitterly agreeing to follow under his command. Iocus eventually follows Bolverk back to the Throne of Eris, where he encounters 0. |-| 8th Cycle=As with the previous and every future cycle, Iocus recovers memories wiped by the start of a cycle almost immediately thanks to his link with Verthandi. Intrigued by how the recurrence of the war seemingly resets time without being actually altering the timeline in any detectable way, Iocus turns the focus of his search toward finding warriors specifically from his world, ones whom the Embodiment's presence would hold meaning. Rather than risk inadvertently giving 0 information on the Nexus and potentially dooming the dimension further, Iocus seeks out Warriors of Twilight. |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= |-| 11th Cycle= Battle Iocus Melpomene Wyrd Jester – Dominate fate and control the hands of time. ---- As the Wyrd Jester, Iocus can control the battlefield with his time magic and the Nexus Verthandi. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Iocus's EX Mode is Verthandi Overclock. Iocus is replaced with a humanoid figure made of gears, and Verthandi becomes larger and more elaborate, with Greek letters flouting around it like clock numbers. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical EX Revenge", which allows that when Iocus is being damaged he can cancel his EX Mode into an Ex Revenge. This depletes the rest of his Ex Gauge. Iocus gains a new HP Attack while in EX Mode called Stains of Time, performed with R + . Iocus's EX Burst is Heart of Time. The opponent is sucked into Verthandi, and trapped in a dimension of infinite turning gears, pendulums and other machinery. The gears begin to close in on the opponent as loose ones collide into them, and as gears obstruct the screen a sickening crunching and grinding sound is heard. Equipment Iocus can equip the following: Daggers, Axes, Guns, Parrying, Bangles, Gauntlets, Hats, Helms, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Clockwork *''World Map Theme: The Wretched Automatons *''Normal Battle: The Time of Restoration *''Boss Battle: Gods Bound by Rules *''Final Boss Battle: God Slaying Machine Rival Battle *''Vs 0/Azazel/Nex: The Eclipse Of Time *''Vs 8: Atrophy *''Vs Kenzie: My Life Inside Your Heart *''Vs Klaytaza: To End Tomorrow, originally Enormous Inner Strength Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story Specific ;Iocus: "Now, your third wish. What is your final desire?" ;Yuan: "Third wish? How can I have a third wish if I haven't had a first and second wish?" ;Iocus: "You have made two wishes already, but your second wish was for me to return everything to the way it was before you had made your first wish. And so, one promised gift remains." ;Yuan: "I don't believe you have such a power. But if I do indeed have a wish; I'd like to know who I am." ;Iocus: "Funny. That was your first wish as well." Category:Characters